


A Servant of Two Masters (Behind the words)

by endofamelia (EmilyWho_x)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyWho_x/pseuds/endofamelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an insight into Arthur's thoughts in the beginning scene of A Servant of Two Masters. I don't own anything, just playing with characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Servant of Two Masters (Behind the words)

Arthur hadn’t expected there to be an attack, he’d thought the path through the Valley of the Kings would be safe for them to pass through. Furious with himself, Arthur was now realizing just how wrong he had been. The battle had been short but effective. Arthur had barely taken down two rebels when he saw Merlin was down. Instead of being right by his side, as he should have been, Merlin was face down in the mud, showing no signs of any movement. As Arthur saw him lying there he felt a wave of panic overcome him. He looked around and he saw the battle was over with his knights nowhere to be seen. The enemy had taken what they wanted and fled.

Before Arthur could spare another thought for his team’s well being, he rushed to Merlin’s side as fast as his legs would take him. He fell heavily as he reached to shake Merlin’s shoulder, trying to will some strength into him.

“Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur didn’t mean for it to come out as desperate as it did but at that moment he didn’t care who heard his fear, there was no way he was losing Merlin here.

“Arthur?”

With the reassurance that Merlin was alive, Arthur heaved him up as fast as he could. It seemed Merlin was regaining consciousness quickly and Arthur was able to pull him over his shoulder and half carry him into the woods, hoping to find some shelter from the rebels.

After they were settled in a crook between a fallen branch and another tree, Arthur took in Merlin’s injuries properly. It didn’t look good, he knew he needed to get Merlin to Gaius as quickly as possible but that was proving difficult. They had to move slowly and in small bursts, as too much movement would be more pain Merlin didn’t need.

“They need to work through their anger,” Merlin said.

Trying to lighten the mood as always, Arthur thought to himself. The rebels were still surrounding the area and the cover of darkness and trees was the only thing protecting the two of them. Arthur kept voice low as he replied.

“They just did, on you.” He heard Merlin laugh in answer, but Arthur didn’t see anything to be laughing about. Merlin looked like he was trying to hide how much pain he was in, it didn’t surprise Arthur but it made him feel angry, knowing the enemy had hurt someone who was so close to him, who meant so much, and Arthur hadn’t been able to stop it. He felt guilty and ashamed of himself but he hid those feelings behind the mask he always wore. The King of Camelot couldn’t be seen as weak, even to someone like Merlin.

After as much rest as Arthur could allow he began to move them slowly them through the forest, trying to find the way back to Camelot through the darkness. He knew these forests like the back of his hand, but he didn’t want to push Merlin more than he had to. They quickly found shelter and sat for a moment. Arthur assessed Merlin’s wounds carefully, trying not to make him feel any more pain than he was already feeling. It proved difficult as he saw Merlin trying not to squirm under his fingertips.

“A nights rest and you’ll be polishing my armour, it could definitely do with a scrub.” Arthur tried to lift the mood as Merlin had earlier, but again, it didn’t work. Arthur felt a heaviness in his heart that he wasn’t used to. “I’ve seen worse, I’ve definitely seen worse,” he carried on.

“On a dead man,” Merlin replied.

Arthur closed his eyes and turned away from Merlin. He couldn’t bear to hear those words out of his mouth. It was far too painful and untrue anyway. Arthur _had_ seen worse than this. Many times on the battlefield when the men around had fallen like flies and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“You’re not going to die Merlin, don’t be such a coward,” Arthur tried to keep up the pretense of being a master to his servant but even he could see he was failing miserably. Merlin meant too much and it was starting to become a problem. He couldn’t keep his thoughts focused on anything other than Merlin nowadays.

“If I do die will you call me a hero?” Merlin asked.

“Probably.” You’ll always be a hero in my mind, Arthur thought.

“But whilst I’m still alive I’m a coward?” He continued.

“That’s the way these things work I’m afraid, you get the glory when you’re not around to appreciate it.” Arthur hated that this _was_ the way it went. If he had it his way, people would be recognized for their bravery and loyalty in every way he could acknowledge it.

“Well, unless you’re the king.”

Arthur wasn’t surprised the cheekiness was back in full force.

“Come on it’s got to have some advantages.” Arthur bantered.

“You have a very good servant.” Of course I do, Arthur thought.

“Yeah you’re right, I do, a servant who’s extremely brave and incredibly loyal to be honest and not at all cowardly.” Arthur couldn’t believe the words were leaving his mouth but it was about time he said them. It wasn’t as if Merlin hadn’t proved himself hundreds of times before.

“Thank you for saving my life.” Merlin said, and Arthur could hear the seriousness in his tone.

“You’d do the same for me.” Arthur had no doubt that was the case. “Come on, get some rest, we’ll start moving again at dawn, hopefully we’ll get to Camelot before your injuries _do_ become deadly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the BBC Merlin Fest prompt favourite pairing on tumblr. It is set in the time of ‘A Servant of Two Masters’. I used some of the dialogue from the episode and expanded on it. This is the first fanfic i've ever attempted to write so I hope it isn't to shoddy! I'm probably going to continue this for next weeks Arthur and Merlin prompt.


End file.
